The present invention relates to applicators for roofing material and the like, and in particular to applicators for roofing material of the sheet variety having a heat sensitive lower surface, such as bitumen sheeting.
One conventional type of material used for waterproofing roofs or other outdoor surfaces is a heat sensitive laminate bitumen sheeting. Typically such material is stored in a roll which is manually applied to the substrate by unrolling the sheet in slightly overlapping strips. The overlapping seam between adjacent sections of material is thereafter heat sealed or fused in order to provide a waterproof joint. Heretofore the sealing operation was performed manually by raising the upper edge of the overlapping section, heating the overlapping region with a handheld torch or burning unit and then sealing together the overlapping sections. This manual sealing process is both time consuming and difficult to determine if a proper seal has been affected at the overlapping seam.
In an attempt to alleviate problems associated with the manual application of such roofing material, roofing applicators of various types have been developed. Typically these applicators provide a mount for a roll of the roofing material and a heating unit. The heating unit heats the undersurface of the sheet material to a softened state as the material is unrolled in order to provide adhesion with the substrate. Although such applicators are adequate to lay out the sheet material, these devices still normally require an operator to return to manually heat and seal the overlapping seam between adjacent sections in the manner previously described.
In an attempt to reduce the time and effort necessary for the manual seam sealing process, as well as to insure that a proper seal is created between the overlapping sections, various independent roofing material sealing devices have been developed. Such devices typically include a framework that supports a burner or burners and a generally horizontal bracket or flange that is fitted beneath the overlapping edge of the upper section of roofing material. As the device is moved along the overlapping seam, the bracket first raises the upper section and the burner units than heat the seam region beneath the raised material. Thereafter a roller presses the overlapping seam together to form a seal. Although such sealing devices operate adequately, the operator is still required to retrace the previously laid path of roofing material, requiring either additional operators or additional time for the application and sealing process.